Giving into Instinct
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Ichigo is struggling in his training with the Vizards, so Mashiro gives him a few pointers on acting on his instincts. IchigoXMashiro. Lemons. One-Shot.


Giving into Instinct  
IchigoXMashiro

**A.N.: I've been sitting on this one for a while now and I figured I'd get it out of the way while I was thinking on it. This was originally called **_**Training with Mashiro**_** before I felt that the name needed changing.  
Warning: Lemon.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of the characters.**

**Vizard underground chamber 11:35 P.M. **

Ichigo collapsed to the ground, zanpakuto slipping from his fingers to clatter on the ground. His hollow mask crumbled off his face, revealing his worn out expression. "Damn it! I've been training all week and I can barely keep it up for 4 seconds!" He reached down to pick up his weapon before stopping. He was badly out of breath and decided to take a breather. As he sat down he saw his watcher Mashiro sitting on a rock looking bored.

Shinji and the rest of his group were taking turns assisting with Ichigo's training. With the exception of Shinji, by assist, I mean watching him make a fool out of himself all the while pointing and laughing. Luckily for Ichigo the other Vizards had gone to bed in the warehouse upstairs and Mashiro had simply decided to spend the next few hours sitting on a rock watching him. Ichigo looked into the bored, dozed expression of the green-head and started to get annoyed. "Hey, Mashiro! You know that you're supposed to be helping me, right? Not sitting there like a bump on a log!

If Mashiro was angry by her comment, she didn't show it. "You don't need my help Ichi-Berry! If I helped out, then it wouldn't be training!" Ichigo frowned at her statement. "Don't worry, you'll get it," Mashiro said encouragingly, "After a lot of practice and experimenting I can maintain mask for 18 hours!" She struck a victory pose at that remark, letting a weary Ichigo watch her breasts bounce in her tight jumpsuit. Ichigo turned away and tried to kick away any heated emotions.

"Wait! How can you keep it up for so long? I can barely keep my mask going for 4 seconds!" Ichigo gasped, exasperated at the girls statement. The happy-go-lucky girl hopped off the rock and cartwheeled over to him. Once she made her way to Ichigo she giggled.

"Yeah! Me and Kensei have experimented on how to get our hollow sides to cooperate! We've found that giving into instinct is what helps get us to be in tune with them better. So now I can keep my mask on however long I want!" said Mashiro, balancing herself on the balls of her feet. Ichigo had to tear his eyes away at her swaying breasts, feeling his cheeks turn red. Seeing Ichigo blush made her giggle. "Would you like me to show you what I mean, Ichi-Berry?"

On the other hand, what she said made more sense in her words than usual. It was true that his hollow side told him that the one quality that he needed more than anything to gain his power was instinct. Ichigo hesitated before asking the girl, "Ok, so what do you have in mind? What do you mean by giving into instinct?" He gasped as Mashiro pressed herself against him. His eyes went wide as she began undoing his _obi._

"Silly Ichi-Berry! I mean sex!" Mashiro pushed him to the ground and lip-locked him. Her hands went to work on peeling his clothes off. As Ichigo tried to shove off the arousing girl she warmly pressed herself onto him. "Don't fight it, Ichi-Berry! Just give in to your instinct…." She grabbed Ichigo's hand and guided it to her jumpsuit's zipper. "Go ahead, take it off…" The way she said that sounded sooo seductive in Ichigo's ears. Ichigo was apprehensive before deciding to do what she suggested and give into to temptation, to instinct. He couldn't deny that she looked damn fine in that tight jumpsuit and the sight of her jiggling breasts and plump ass stirred him inside. As he began pulling the zipper down, as he heard it slide down the metal teeth Ichigo felt something deep inside him begin to calm down.

Mashiro, likewise, turned her attention to his pants. Ichigo felt the bare ground touch him as she pulled them off of him as he finished peeling the tight jumpsuit off of her. Wearing that outfit had caused her skin to glow in the artificial light from the sheen of the sweat on her skin. Mashiro pulled her boots off but kept the gloves on. Strangely the sight of her only turned him on more. Mashiro lay back down on top of him and kissed him again. As the two Vizards made out they wrapped their arms around each other. Ichigo felt her sweaty body grind against his, working his cock into hardness.

"See, Ichi-Berry? Just give in, do whatever feels natural." Her sultry voice filtered into his mind and lit a fire in his belly. The substitute rolled over and slid down Mashiro's sweaty body, licking his way down. The green-haired girl rubbed her legs together as heat washed over her. "Aaaaaaahhhh… so good…" she cooed as Ichigo took a hardened nipple into his mouth. Ichigo suckled on the tender tit as his hands went to squeeze her soft ass. Mashiro ran her hands through Ichigo's hair as she spread her legs. As Ichigo's manhood brushed up her aching pussy, he felt the tip become wet from Mashiro's dripping folds.

Ichigo had decided to let passion take the reins, but as he readied himself Mashiro stopped him. "Not like this, Ichi-Berry! Kensei always wants to do missionary! It's way too booooooring!" Mashiro pouted. "I want you to do me standing up! That's my favorite position!" The boy did as she asked and got up onto his feet. Mashiro jumped up and pounced onto Ichigo. The boy wobbled a little as Mashiro wrapped her arms and legs around his body, his hands instinctively grasping her ass as he steadied his footing and regained his balance. To his surprise Mashiro was even lighter than she looked so it wasn't much of a challenge.

Mashiro laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and closed her eyes, softly sighing as she felt the head of Ichigo's shaft make its way inside her wet snatch. Ichigo's hands dug into her meaty ass as he filled her with his cock. Ichigo felt her tight walls grip his shaft and sighed in absolute pleasure, "Mashiro you're so tight!" Ichigo gasped as she slid down to the base of his cock. Mashiro's breath became labored as she struggled to get accustomed to his cock inside her stuffed cunt. As Mashiro's sweaty breasts pressed against his hard chest the girl began sucking on his neck.

Ichigo's hands left her ass to grab at her waist. His neck vibrated from Mashiro's moans as he lifted her up. A deep shudder went down the girl's spine as she was impaled by his cock. The girl dug her gloved fingertips into Ichigo's back and returned his thrusts with her own, making her ass jiggle every time it slapped his pelvis. Ichigo tried to enjoy the moment and be gentle with the girl but the girl squeezed her hold on his cock with her tight muscles. "Silly Ichi-Berry! Don't try to think about anything, just let go and do me!"

Though he'd never been one to take orders, Ichigo closed his eyes and let go. Soon the cavern was filled with the moans of Mashiro as she bounced on his cock. Mashiro leaned back and undid her legs from around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo watched, with almost child-like fascination, as Mashiro's boobs bounced with every thrust. It turned the boy on even more when the girl reached for her breasts and began squeezing them together.

Mashiro was in complete heaven. With her legs unwrapped around him it felt like gravity was pulling her down onto the thick man-meat plowing her. "You're so thick and big, Ichi-Berry! It's like my pussy's on fire!" Mashiro shouted as she felt the pleasure swell up inside her. As she felt the dam begin to break she gripped Ichigo's shoulders as she shoved as much of Ichigo's cock into her aching pussy. "It's too goooood! I'm gonna burst!"

Ichigo himself felt his release coming as well. As he continued fucking Mashiro he could feel her tight muscles constrict around him. Ichigo threw his head back at the feel of the hot vice tightening around him. He pulled Mashiro toward him as he pulled her down onto his cock with more intensity. As their bodies entwined he felt his balls begin to ascend. "Your pussy's too tight! I'm gonna cum!" Mashiro pressed her lips against his before smiling. "Cum inside my little cunt, Ichi-Berry! Your cock feels so good pounding me! I…I…OHHHHHHHHH!" Mashiro squealed as she came, her pussy constricting around his cock as she felt her body go numb. To Ichigo the pressure drove him over the edge. The substitute pressed his lips against hers and moaned deeply into the bubbly girl's mouth as his cock erupted inside her.

Mashiro melted into Ichigo's embrace as her pussy was flooded with his cum. As their lips disconnected she had a dazed look in her eyes, her body becoming limp in Ichigo's arms as she embraced the heat in her womb. Ichigo set her down on the ground, feeling the chill of the room fall on his sweaty skin. Mashiro giggled as he pulled out of her, "Wow, Ichi-Berry! That felt sooo good!" The green-haired girl happily got up and began putting back on her jumpsuit. "Now try your mask!" she told him.

Ichigo brought his hand to his face and summoned his hollow mask. As the white and red mask appeared Ichigo began counting the seconds. '_1…2…3…' _After 7 seconds the mask crumbled away. While Ichigo was glad that Mashiro's advice helped, he was a bit dismayed. "Only 7 seconds? I though you said giving into instinct helped you last for hours?"

As the girl finished zipping up she turned toward him. Ichigo saw her crotch become darker as his cum spilled from her pleasured cunt. "It did help!" said the happy Mashiro, "It's just that Kensei and I've been at it for a long time so we've had enough time to train and experiment!" The girl started making for the exit. "I'm gonna go get Shinji, you get back to training Ichi-Berry!" The boy scoffed at her attitude and scooped his sword back up. He summoned his mask again and went back to training….

THE END


End file.
